


Best Laid Plans

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Hilary is never on time for date night, at least Bri learned to expect that from her.





	Best Laid Plans

Hilary felt horrible; she was running late to date night with Bri, again. She’d tried not to be late, but there wasn’t much she could do about traffic, and her coach pulling her aside, and then a call from her mother. She could’ve hung up with her mom, she guessed. Maybe told coach she had somewhere to go, gotten out just a few minutes earlier and then maybe the traffic wouldn’t have been as bad. She sighed as she scrambled to pull her shoe onto her foot, the matching one this time. Rushing out the door, she nearly ripped her arm off as she reached for her keys at the last second. She took the stairs two at a time and jumped the last four at the bottom.

“Late again, Knight?” her neighbor Bill asked as she ran by.

“Sorry, Bill! See ya!”

“I’ll shut your door for you,” he yelled back and Hilary did indeed hear her door slam shut. She couldn’t be bothered by it right now, though, she had two blocks to get down and time was ticking down quickly.

Hilary tried her best not to jostle people as she jogged down the sidewalk, but in downtown Boston? That was a hard thing to do. She apologized as she swerved in and out of throngs of pedestrians, earning a few nasty remarks but taking no offense to any of them. Finally, she saw Bri’s apartment building door right ahead; sadly, it was right at the same moment as she collided with the man in front of her.

“Oh man, I’m so sorry,” Hilary said, reaching down to help the man to his feet, brushing his suit off.

“Damn, I haven’t been hit that hard since my football years,” he joked, offering a smile to Hilary.

“Sorry about that, I’m kind of running late.”

“No worry, though you could buy me a coffee sometime to apologize for it.” Hilary gave the guy a look; he reminded her of Blake Kessel just a little. Grabbing her wallet out, she handed him a five.

“My girlfriend might not like that, even more than the fact I’m late,” she offered him the cash and he put his hands up.

“Oh sorry, didn’t mean to.”

“It wasn’t intentional but I shou—”

“Go, hurry. Enjoy your evening.”

“You too sir,” Hilary offered before she ran into the building, heading up the three flights of stairs to Bri’s door, grinning as she saw Bri leaning against the doorjamb. 

“You’re late,” Bri said, tapping her foot. Hilary walked over to her, wrapping her up in a tight embrace.

“I’m sorry!” Hilary said, kissing the top of her head dramatically. 

“Ew, why are you soaked?” Bri exclaimed, jumping back and Hilary looked down. Now it all made sense why the man asked for her to repay him for the coffee.

“Shit Bri,” Hilary said, looking at Bri’s now soiled, white shirt. Bri scowled but started laughing.

“Only you wouldn’t notice that you got coffee spilt all over you,” she said, leaning up and kissing Hilary, “come on in, you can shower and grab some PJs. We’ll just order in and watch movies tonight.”

“I’m sorry Bri. I know you wanted to go out,” Hilary pouted and Bri shrugged as she walked into the apartment, Hilary following after her like a sad puppy.

“It’s ok, I just want to spend time with you.”

“I ruined your shirt.” 

“That’s what washing machines are for. Here,” Bri walked over to Hilary, pulling her shirt over her head, “I’ll even wash yours while I’m at it.” She grinned and kissed Hilary again. Hilary wrapped her arms around her before she could walk away, keeping her close as she deepened the kiss. 

“You’re too good to me.” 

“You best remember that!” Bri said before wiggling her way out of the woman’s arms, “now, hurry up and get clean, you kind of stink. You’re supposed to shower after practices, you know?”

“I did!” Hilary groaned, “I just ran here after…”

“You ran?”

“The whole way.”

“Ok well, it’s two blocks so it’s honestly not that far, but why in god’s name did you run?”

“I was late.”

“I know.”

“I didn’t want to be late.”

“Ah.” She shook her head as she headed toward her laundry. “You were still late.”

“I know. How can I make it up to you?”

“Well, first you can go shower.”

“And then you’ll come join me?” Hilary asked, raising an eyebrow and Bri shot a glare over her shoulder.

“Stop spoiling my plans damn it.” Bri growled making Hilary chuckle. 

“I’ll see you in a few babe,” Hilary said as she made her way to the bedroom. She dug through the dresser, finding a pair of light PJs before walking into the bathroom. True to her word, Bri was behind her just a few short moments later.

x-x-x

“You know… we could go get ice cream.”

“We’re in PJs,” Bri yawned. She was content to be curled up next to Hilary her head resting on the woman’s chest as they watched some dumb movie.

“I know, we could just go in our PJs.”

“Our photo would be on the front page of the sports section tomorrow. It’s offseason, we’d be handing them fodder.”

“So?”

“So? You really want Julie calling and picking on us for it?”

“I mean, it’d be nice to hear from her.”

“You’re such a child.”

“You love me.”

“Ice cream does sound nice right now…”

“Come on, let’s go,” Hilary said and Bri sighed getting up. They walked hand in hand down the stairs and across the street to the local ice cream shop, earning a few looks.

“I hate you,” Bri grumbled as she sat in the back of the shop, eating her superman ice cream.

“You’re the one who ordered the kids ice cream.”

“Excuse me! Superman is not kid’s ice cream. Anyway, like you’re one to talk; you got cookie dough.”

“True, but no one can see that from across the room, yours on the other hand…” Hilary trailed off, gesturing to the brightly colored swirl. Bri glared at her.

“I hate you.”

“You love me.” Hilary leaned over and kissed Bri who leaned in, kissing her back.

“I guess so,” she mumbled. 

x-x-x

Hilary woke up to Bri straddling her hips. 

“Ok, as much as I love this.” Hilary stopped to yawn. “I need a minute to wake up.”

“We made the fuckin’ paper,” Bri growled and Hilary chuckled as the blonde opened the paper. There they were, on the front of the sports section with the headline ‘Boston Pride Players or Big Kids in Disguise?’ Hilary laughed before grabbing the paper and tossing it to the side. She wrapped her arms around Bri trying to kiss her, the woman pushing her away.

“Stop it, I’m mad at you!”

“I love you!” Hilary sang out, kissing up Bri’s neck. 

“Shut up.” Bri whined but was slowly giving in. 

“I love you Decks,” Hilary said again and this time Bri looked down at her and kissed her back.

“I love you too.”

“Love you kid.” Hilary chuckled as she flipped them before Bri could protest, pinning the woman to the bed. 

“Kids aren’t allowed to do what you’re thinking about doing.”

“Oh well, then I guess I’ll just have to stop then,” Hilary said moving back.

“Oh no,” Bri said wrapping her legs around Hilary’s hips, “you owe me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. As always taking prompts, I have over 30 to get through so it might take me some time still! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
